christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fozzie Bear
)}} |appear=''The Muppets}} '''Fozzie Bear' is a character from the television series The Muppet Show. He is an orange-brown, fuzzy Muppet bear who tells bad jokes, usually punctuated with his catchphrase, "Wocka wocka wocka!" Shortly after telling the joke, he is usually the target of rotten tomatoes and ridicule, especially from hecklers Statler and Waldorf. Appearances in Christmas specials ''The Muppets'' * John Denver and the Muppets: A Christmas Together * A Muppet Family Christmas - In this 1987 TV special, Fozzie brings many of his Muppet Show co-stars to spend Christmas at his mother's farmhouse. He builds a snowman which comes to life, and they perform a great stand-up comedy routine. Fozzie decides to show it to Kermit and the gang, but when the snowman comes inside with him, Statler and Waldorf heckle their act. The special's original airings in the 1980s also included a brief scene at the end (which was cut from later airings and video releases) where Fozzie's mother hangs his stocking over the fireplace, and he says she doesn't have to do that since he's a grown bear, but he's okay with her leaving it up there. * The Muppet Christmas Carol - Fozzie has a brief role in this 1992 adaptation of A Christmas Carol, portraying the role of Fozziwig. * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie - Fozzie had a bigger part in this 2002 made-for-TV movie, which notably marked 's first major performance as the character. When Pepe the King Prawn reveals to them that Rachel Bitterman has changed the contract for payment of the Muppet Theater, Fozzie chooses to cancel his big Christmas monologue in order to hand-deliver a payment, in an attempt to save the theater. Unfortunately, it proves to be very difficult, as Fozzie finds himself being chased by a nature show host and then by a gang of Whos (as a result of getting dyed green at a Christmas tree lot, causing him to look like the Grinch). Over the course of this, Fozzie accidentally gets the money bag switched with a bag of clothes meant for the Salvation Army, and by the time he reaches Bitterman's office and realizes the mistake, it is too late. Later in the film, when Kermit is shown what life would have been like if he hadn't been born, it is revealed that the Fozzie Bear of the Kermit-less world would've become a pickpocket. * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa - In the first new Christmas special to feature the Muppets after they were acquired by the Walt Disney Company, Fozzie and Kermit join Gonzo in traveling to the North Pole to bring three lost Christmas letters to Santa. * Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular * "Single All the Way" * "A Very Muppet Babies Christmas" Other Christmas productions * Holiday Greetings from the Ed Sullivan Show Gallery Fozzie_with_the_snowman.jpg|Fozzie with the snowman in A Muppet Family Christmas. Fozziwig.jpg|Fozzie as Fozziwig in The Muppet Christmas Carol. Its-a-very-merry-muppet-christmas-11.jpg|Fozzie looking like the Grinch in It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie. VMXFozzie.JPG|Fozzie's alternate universe counterpart in It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie. Fozzie as Santa.jpg|Fozzie dressed as Santa in "Single All the Way". External links * * Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Muppet characters Category:Male characters Category:Bears